All Hallows Eve
by animearia
Summary: It's Halloween at Fairy Tail...what could possibly go wrong? Featuring Freed being very unimpressed with Laxus costume choice...


_**A/N: So...this wasn't supposed to have smut. I've never written smut before...but it happened. Sort of. So it's accidental first time smut. Sorry. This fic is based on this photo:**_ post/152573536104/zelkams-art-happy-halloween ! _ **Happy Halloween y'all!**_

Freed studied himself in the mirror, making the final adjustments to his costume. It was Fairy Tail's annual Halloween party and he wanted to make sure he looked his best for... _no reason in particular_. He'd pulled his hair in to a high ponytail, backcombing it to make sure it had volume and a nice amount of messiness to it, so unlike his regular, sleek style. His deep blue eyes where surrounded by black, smudged khol. He'd opted for black pants, tucked in to tall black boots, a red waistcoat with ornate gold buttons, slightly longer in the back than it was at the front done up over a white shirt, with loose, almost puffy sleeves. His usual cravat adorned his neck, the front of it tucked in to the waistcoat. On top of it all, he wore a long black cape with a high, ostentatious neck. The inside lined with deep red fabric, and a gold chain fastening it across his chest. His hands where covered by a pair of white gloves, and both where currently clutching a black cane topped with a shiny gem, gold twisting down from the top. Freed smiled, revealing the two pointed incisors glued to his own. _Quite the impressive Dracula costume if I do say so myself and most importantly...I look nothing like my usual self._

Freed checked the time, butterflies starting to swarm his stomach as he saw that it was finally time to leave. He checked himself over one last time before exiting his apartment and locking up behind him. Freed wasn't usually a party person, not to the extent that he got this excited and this nervous about attending one. No. The Halloween party was special. It was his chance to blow Laxus away, by being someone other than Freed. They'd been together for a while now and Freed was worried Laxus would get bored of him. He knew deep down, that wouldn't happen. He was Laxus's _mate._ He'd never get bored of Freed, and Laxus had reassured Freed of that multiple times….but still he worried. Fairy Tail's annual Halloween party was a chance for Freed to be different, just for one night. He couldn't wait for Laxus to see him…and to see Laxus. Laxus did parties…more so than Freed, but he never dressed up. Although one year he had worn a hat pulled down low to his eyebrows and said he was "Mystogan on his day off", but that was the extent of it. Evergreen however, had assured Freed she'd make sure the dragon slayer was attired appropriately.

Freed locked up behind him and hurried to the Guild. Laxus had left earlier, and gotten ready at the Guild so they could surprise each other…although Freed was more in to this plan than Laxus, Laxus was going along with it for him. To make him happy. A thought that warmed Freed. Freed pushed open the Guild doors to find the lights dimmed. Orange and black balloons where everywhere, carved pumpkins glowed from within. Mira had put swathes of fake cobwebs everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, clinging to tables, and there was mist floating eerily throughout the guild hall. Candles floated, dripping wax. Bickslow's babies soared about, draped in little white sheets, occasionally making "boo" noises in concerto, Bickslow himself was lounging at a table dressed as a grim reaper, minus his helmet for once. Freed ventured further in to the guild hall. A music lacrima was playing an appropriate soundtrack, not that Freed was paying much attention. He was too busy looking for his dragon slayer. _Laxus should already be here…._ Freed lost his train of thought suddenly as he did a double take. Finally spotting the man he was looking for. He stared, feeling his mouth go dry. _Laxus….._ Freed swallowed hard.

Laxus was leaning against a pillar wearing a pair of red, curled horns on his head, perched amongst the soft blonde strands, some of which had fallen into one eye. The rest was slicked back messily. A pair of baggy red pants, similar to Natsu's, hung low on his hips and where tucked in to a pair of tall black boots. A thick black belt held them securely. Freed swallowed again and made his gaze trail upwards. Laxus was completely shirtless. Freed's eyes traced the sharp V that descended in to Laxus' pants, his eyes trailing back down, following it before he forced them up again. His gaze trailed over Laxus's belly button, taking in the well defined abdominal muscles on display. It was when his gaze hit Laxus's well defined chest, that he noticed the man was wearing a cape. The silver chain securing it falling just below his throat. It had a high collar, turned out from Laxus's neck so the red inner material was on display, the outside of the cape was all black fur, edged with studded silver metal. Freed swallowed again, quickly glancing away. He caught sight of a smirking Evergreen dressed as a Witch, ignoring Elfman as she watched Freed's reaction. _Well….my outfit rather pales in comparison. Perhaps I should have asked for Evergreen's assistance as well._ It was then that Freed noticed the glances and stares being directed Laxus's way. They mostly started out as others realised the dragon slayer had finally worn a proper costume. But then there would be a second, more appreciative glance. Followed by a third. And then a stare. Even Juvia was staring and that was saying a lot, then again Gray appeared to actually be clothed this time. _For now_. Freed wanted to run over and cover Laxus with his hands…or his body. Anything to stop the staring. _Laxus is mine, you can't have him…..or…or….molest him with your gaze!_ He thought, agitatedly. Hurrying over to his mate.

Freed bared his fake fangs at the girls staring that little bit too long, a small hiss escaping. He heard a low chuckle rumble out from in front of him as he got closer.

"Someone's getting in to character" Laxus said, with a smirk. Freed flushed.

"You look…" Freed swallowed. "Um..uh…"

"I know" Laxus smirked. "I don't know why I didn't do this before. It was actually kind of fun" he chuckled. Cana let out an appreciative whistle in Laxus's direction. Freed practically plastered himself to the man's front.

"You're never doing this again" he blurted. "Put some clothes on! You're nearly as bad as Gray!"

"Sorry, this outfit doesn't come with a shirt…and I kinda like the way it makes you blush" Laxus said, leaning in and stroking Freed's cheek. _This is not how tonight was supposed to go. I was supposed to walk in, looking dashing and Laxus would be blown away. I would have made appreciative noises at his inevitably terrible and half assed costume. This was_ not _part of the plan._ Freed shot a glare at Evergreen, who merely twiddled her fingers in his direction. Freed backed Laxus in to the shadows behind his leaning spot. He was sure the man had done it on purpose…leaning there…looking like….. _that…._ Freed shook his head.

"I don't like it" Freed mumbled.

"Yeah you do" Laxus smiled. "You like it…. _alot"_ Laxus said, grabbing Freed's hand and placing it on his bare chest. Freed allowed his hand to trail down the firm chest….caress the strong abdominal muscles. His breath hitched. "See" Laxus breathed in his ear. Laxus brought his hand up to Freed's face, his gentle touch going straight for the rune mage's mouth. "I like these" he said, gently touching one of Freed's fangs. Freed shuddered.

"You seem to like it when I bite you with mine….I wonder what it's like…." Laxus trailed off with a suggestive smirk. Freed leaned his head in to Laxus's hand, briefly closing his eyes. He took a breath, and then before he could change his mind…he struck. He reached up and grabbed Laxus's face with his hands, drawing the older man down in to a kiss. Freed kissed him roughly, allowing his hands to move down to Laxus's bare waist. He caressed the dragon slayer's torso as he deepened the kiss. His tongue sliding in to Laxus's mouth. Trying not to hurt him with his fangs. Not yet anyway. Laxus groaned in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Freed. One arm tight around his waist, the other hand cupping the side of Freed's neck. Freed broke the kiss off, breathing hard. He kissed Laxus's jaw, then behind his ear, then trailed kisses part way down Laxus's neck, before he finally picked his spot. He kissed the patch of skin he'd chosen, halfway down Laxus's neck, a spot no-one would be able to miss. A statement. He hesitated.

"Go on" Laxus said, his voice rough. "Mark me" he breathed. Stroking Freed's own neck. Freed's tongue darted out, nervously wetting his lips. _You wanted to be different…to be bolder….time to get in to character Freed._ Freed kissed the spot again, gently, before licking it. Laxus groaned, bringing a triumphant smile to Freed's face. He placed his mouth over the spot, allowing the points of his fangs to rest against Laxus's skin, teasing.

"Freed…." Laxus breathed. He bit down, fangs sinking in to Laxus's skin. The other man groaned, burying his face in Freed's neck. Freed slowly drew away, leaning back to lap at the mark he'd made before placing another gentle kiss over it.

"Laxus?" Freed asked uncertainly.

"I can see why you like that" the other man mumbled quietly, before kissing the spot under his ear that he loved so much. Laxus pulled away and stared down in to Freed's eyes. His amber gaze intense and surrounded by smudged khol.

"Now everyone knows you're mine" Freed said, determinedly. Ignoring the fact that everyone at the Guild already knew that. It was more of a reminder, to those that appeared to have forgotten as they ogled his boyfriend. His _mate._ Laxus smiled his breathtaking smile, the one only Freed got to see.

"I like possessive Freed" he whispered. Freed paled slightly. _But….I'm not…I can't usually be like this…I….what if he…_ Laxus cut him off. "I can hear your heart beat Freed, calm down. I love you just the way you are, not that you believe me" he said teasingly. Freed shuffled his feet, absentmindedly stroking Laxus's abdomen. The skin warm, and velvety smooth yet unyielding.

"I just…."

"I know Freed. We can have some fun tonight" Laxus playfully nipped at Freed's ear. "But when it's over I want _my_ Freed back" Freed smiled at him. Or tried to, he wasn't used to the fangs. "And seeing as you put in all the effort to be unlike yourself tonight….I thought I would too" Laxus said proudly. Freed rolled his eyes.

"You're the you you've always been, just with less clothing...and you had help" he mumbled. Laxus laughed.

"Yeah but…that's still a change right?" Laxus flexed. "Besides, maybe Gray's got the right idea" Laxus said winking at Cana as she eyed him up and down. Freed growled.

"You're doing that on purpose" he ground out.

"Just givin' you an excuse" Laxus winked. Freed scowled. Out of the two of them, Laxus was the more possessive, it was a dragon slayer thing, Laxus couldn't help growling when other's touched him or looked at him in a way he didn't like. That wasn't to say Freed wasn't possessive in his own way. He was. But he could control it more than Laxus could. He was Laxus's mate and the draconic part of him wouldn't be stamped down when it came down to Freed. Freed on the other hand, frequently pushed down his own possessiveness. He knew Laxus wouldn't stray, and he knew Laxus wasn't interested in anyone else. He occasionally made a comment or two, but something about tonight made Freed more…vocal when it came to people clearly being interested in Laxus. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Laxus was laid (mostly) bare for everyone to see, or if it was because it was Halloween and there was something in the air.

Freed levelled a glare at Cana, baring his fangs. _I could get used to this, these things are quite useful for intimidating others._ It was at that precise moment that the candles flickered and Cana disappeared. Freed blinked. Staring at the space the other mage had been. _What the…._

"Laxus did you-" Freed turned to ask the dragon slayer, but his sentence cut off abruptly. Laxus wasn't there. Where Laxus had stood was an empty patch of air. There was the wall of the Guild, a window, some fake cobwebs and some candles…but no Laxus. And it wasn't like Freed could miss him. _Remain calm…perhaps he's just playing a joke on me._ "Laxus?" he called out. "That's not funny" Freed said seriously. Freed glanced around as the volume in the Guild increased before spinning around entirely to face the chaos.

"Natsu?!"

"Hey pipsqueak, where'd ya go?"

"Gray my darling?!"

"Where the hell is Romeo?!"

"Ever?!"

Freed took in the Guild hall, stumbling a few paces in to the foray. From what he could tell…about half of the occupants where missing. Vanished suddenly in to thin air. _Not possible. They can't….Laxus…._

"Laxus?!" Freed shouted, panic bleeding in to his voice. _He can't be gone…he can't…he wouldn't leave me. Laxus would never leave me…_ Freed felt panic clawing at his throat, choking him. He swallowed hard, his eyes watery. "Laxus!" Freed shouted again. "Where are you? This isn't funny! Come out right now…." Freed's hoarse sentence choked off. There was so much noise in the Guild, his heartbeat was thumping in his ears. There was no response that he could hear. _If Laxus is here…would I even be able to hear him right now? I don't have a dragon slayer's hearing and things are getting out of control._ He glanced around at his fellow mages, panicking as their loved ones failed to appear at their shouts. Freed swallowed, determined to keep trying. _He has to be here….he wouldn't leave me._

"Laxus! Where are you?!" Freed said, the panic and upset no doubt evident in his voice. Laxus would hear it. He wouldn't ignore him knowing that Freed was genuinely upset. He felt breath on the back of his neck. On his ear.

"I'm right here" Laxus's deep voice rumbled directly in his ear. He could _feel_ Laxus's presence behind him, looming over him. Laxus's strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him back against a hard, bare chest. "Calm down, Freed, please. I'm right here" he said soothingly, squeezing his mate. Freed sighed.

"Laxus…" he breathed. "Why didn't you answer me sooner?" Freed scolded.

"I did. If you hadn't moved away you would have heard me" Freed could hear the pout in the older mans voice. "You know I wouldn't scare you on purpose"

"I know" Freed sighed. He turned in his mate's arms, expecting to see Laxus's handsome, scarred face. He nearly screamed. There was nothing there. "Laxus?!" Freed's voice was strangled. Freed thrust his arms out, slapping at the air. Except…it wasn't air.

"OW. Stop that" Laxus commanded.

"I…you….what…" Freed said, dumbly. He felt Laxus shrug as the other man's arms came away from him. But before Laxus could respond a deep voice rumbled throughout the Guild, silencing everyone.

"ROMEO" Master Makarov's voice thundered.

"Finally. He's shouting at someone and it ain't me" Laxus crowed, quietly. Freed watched as the boy shuffled sheepishly forward.

"I didn't mean to….I thought it would be fun…because it's Halloween…it was supposed to make ghosts appear….."

"But instead it's made half of your Guild mates vanish" Makarov growled.

"Ghosts are invisible…so it was kinda clever" Romeo reasoned. Makarov raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ghosts don't exist you moron!" Freed could hear Gray's voice but he couldn't see him.

"Hey don't call him a moron Popsicle!" Natsus's voice came from somewhere else.

"I call it like I see it, and it was a stupid move. Everyone knows they sell stupid potions at Halloween. Half of them don't even work!" Gray growled.

"So. He was trying to make it the best Halloween ever right Romeo?" Natsu asked. Romeo wasn't sure where to look.

"Um..yeah…"

"He should know better" Gray retorted.

"Quite ragging on him Gray, just because you don't like having fun" Natsu responded.

"I love having fun" Gray said stupidly. Natsu roared with laughter.

"Says everyone who hates fun. Give it up grandpa!"

"That's it" Gray roared.

"FIGHT ME ICE PRINCESS" Natsu screeched.

"I will, when I can _find_ you" Gray said, frustratedly. Chairs and tables started to move swiftly, tossed through the air by an invisible force.

"Don't worry, I'll come to you. FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" Freed heard an impact and heard Gray curse, followed by the sounds of a scuffle. Ordinarily everyone would have joined in but nobody could _see_ it in order to do so. Freed, and everyone still visible turned from the invisible scuffling, back towards Romeo. Gray and Natsu's fight fading to background noise. It sounded like Natsu was winning, his dragon slayer sense of smell giving him the upper hand. Everyone looked at Romeo expectantly.

"I mean…I guess it could have been a trick potion-" he said lamely before being cut off.

"YOU THINK?!" the Guild roared at him.

"God damnit Natsu that was my EYE" Gray screeched.

"Suck it up snowflake" Natsu cackled. Makarov closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, okay! Just seemed like a fun idea" Romeo grumbled.

"How do we fix it?" Makarov responded eventually. Everyone looked to Romeo.

"Um…well uh you see…I don't….I don't know…."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Couldn't Mest go to Porlyusica?" Wendy's voice floated through the air. Makarov thought it over.

"She would be our best option for fixing this mess. Alright. Nobody leave the Guild. Mest…go" Makarov threw out instructions. Thankfully Mest hadn't been victim to the potion and he disappeared as soon as the order was given.

"And now we wait" Master said, finally. A table shattered as someone hit it.

"You can't just go around breaking tables Gray" Natsu tutted.

" _I_ didn't" gray responded hotly.

"Looks like you did"

"How would you know, you can't see anything!" Gray retorted.

"Your voice is coming from right near it" Natsu said triumphantly.

"Tha'ts because you _threw_ me" Gray's voice rose to a steady shout. Freed shook his head at the pair of them before turning to Laxus to see what he made of it all…before realising he couldn't _see_ Laxus.

"Laxus?" Freed said, trying not to panic again.

"Right here" the voice came from his right. Freed tentatively reached his hand out, until it collided with something warm and solid. "Guess I'd better keep a hold of you" Laxus murmured as Freed felt himself pulled back in to a hard chest.

"This is most disconcerting" Freed grumbled.

"Aw don't pout Freed. We can have a lot of fun with this" Laxus said casually.

"How so?" Freed asked curiously.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Freed could hear the smirk in Laxus's voice. He didn't like it. Laxus backed the two of them back in to their shadowy spot from earlier. _This can mean nothing good….._ Freed thought before he felt a hand, a large familiar hand, slide down his stomach and lower. Freed gasped as Laxus brushed his hand over something _very_ sensitive.

"Laxus" Freed said warningly. He felt the chuckle rumble through the chest pressed to his back, before Laxus started pressing kisses to his neck. Freed let his head drop back against Laxus's shoulder. "Not….in the Guild…." Freed started to say but his sentence was cut off by another gasp as Laxus hand stroked the growing bulge in Freed's pants, while he playfully nipped at Freed's neck.

"No-one can see me" Laxus said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"No. But they can see _me"_ Freed retorted. His breath hissing out of him as Laxus's fingers dipped past the top of Freed's pants. Inching lower. "Laxus…." Freed was spun around, his back to the Guild.

"If only we knew a rune mage who could put up a barrier….or conceal us…." Laxus said teasingly. Freed's thoughts cleared briefly. He raised a shaky hand and sketched out some runes. Laxus chuckled. "I thought you'd see things my way".

"I can feel you smirking" Freed said sulkily. He felt warm lips on his neck briefly, before Laxus's lips met his. Freed immediately deepened the kiss, wanting to be close to his mate. He couldn't see Laxus, and while initially he'd been panicked, thinking Laxus had disappeared entirely….left him, he was calmer now, but that didn't mean it didn't upset him. Hearing Laxus's voice, feeling his touch, but not being able to see the face he loved so much, not being able to look in to those amber eyes. Freed kissed Laxus fiercely. Hesitantly bringing his hands up to roughly where he thought Laxus's chest was. He knew he'd guessed right when he felt warm skin and a heartbeat. Laxus's hand moved further in to Freed's pants, touching his increasingly hard length. Freed groaned in to Laxus's mouth as the dragon slayer's hand started to move.

"You know, I really like this costume" Laxus breathed. Freed couldn't respond. His hands slid up from Laxus's chest, searching for a better grip. Freed's hands connected with what must be Laxus's cloak, allowing Freed to hold himself against the older man, his left hand gripping cloak, his right Laxus's broad shoulder. Freed was breathing hard. "You look beautiful in it" Laxus whispered. Freed moaned in response.

"I hope you made those runes so that no-one can hear you" Laxus said. Freed mentally cursed. _I didn't think to…I can barely think at all….damnit._ "I'll take that as a no" Laxus said, when Freed didn't reply. Freed couldn't concentrate. Laxus's hands on him felt good, too good. Freed swallowed. He was nearly there…and he didn't have the sense to keep quiet. Laxus's hand started to move faster, no doubt in response to Freed's increased heart rate and breathing. Freed could feel how close he was and he did the only thing he could think of. He moved the hand clutching Laxus's shoulder inwards and up until he found Laxus's neck. He felt the dragon slayer shiver.

"Freed…." Laxus murmured. Freed sank his fangs in to Laxus's neck, earning a hissing groan from his mate. Freed moaned in to his shoulder as Laxus's hand finished it's work. When he was spent, he slumped against the invisible body holding him.

"I really do like it when you do that, I think we might have to keep this costume" Laxus said conversationally. Freed narrowed his eyes. _I really don't like the fact that he can do that to me and sound so casual about it._

"I hate you" Freed growled. Laxus cackled. He actually cackled.

"No you don't, I've got evidence right here" Laxus said, he sensed a hand waving in his face. "Don't worry, none of it went on your costume…like I said..I want to keep it" Freed reached to the side, grabbing a napkin off of the nearest table.

"Here" he felt Laxus take it.

"Don't pout Freed" Laxus said cheerfully. "You can have your revenge later" he whispered in to Freed's ear before kissing him quickly on the cheek. Freed felt his cheeks warm up at that. He focused on undoing the runes he'd put in place while Laxus cleaned up. Freed had just finished when the warmth that had been close to his back, vanished. He spun around, but before he would worry, a large, warm hand grabbed his.

"I'm right here" he felt Laxus kiss their joined hands. "Come on. We could be here a while." Laxus led him over to the table mired in shadows. Freed watched a chair move of it's own accord as an invisible Laxus pulled it out. He heard the chair squeak as Laxus presumably sat in it. Freed felt a tug on his hand and he slowly stepped forward. He brushed past what he assumed to be Laxus's legs.

"What are you doing?" Freed asked as Laxus pulled him down on to his lap. His warm arms wrapping securely around the rune mage.

"Well, I don't fancy standing up while we wait for Porlyusica to come and fix this mess" Laxus said reasonably. "There's nothing else we can do while I'm still like this" he continued. "And I know you Freed"

"Hmmm?" Freed murmured, his head pressed against Laxus's chest, listening to the dragon slayers steady heartbeat, reassuring himself that Laxus really was there.

"You can't see me. So if we're not touching you're going to panic and worry that I'm gone. Forgetting the fact that I promised I'd never leave you" Laxus murmured in to his ear. Freed snuggled closer. "So we're going to sit right here, just like this, so you can feel me and know I'm right here with you, until I'm visible again" Freed still had nightmares about the Grand Magic Games…or rather the end of it. When Laxus had died, killed by a dragon..but then hadn't. He liked to have Laxus well within sight, and being apart from the dragon slayer tended to distress him.

"I love you Laxus" Freed whispered.

"I love you too Freed. Always" Laxus responded. Kissing his hair.

An hour or two later, having dozed off to sleep safe and secure in Laxus's arms, Freed blinked open sleepy eyes at the urging of a familiar deep voice close to his ear. He could feel a hand softly stroking his cheek. Freed blinked again, harder, finally managing to clear his vision. The sight that met him, brought a genuine, bright smile to his face. Amber eyes, gazing down at him, a familiar scar….

"Laxus, you're back" Freed said happily, reaching out to stroke the dragon slayer's distinctive scar.

"I was never gone Freed" Laxus said grumpily. Freed reached up to gently kiss the older man.

"I missed you…" Freed murmured. Laxus appeared to understand what he meant because he just smiled.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder" Laxus teased, fingering his scar. He'd never been self conscious about it until he and Freed had gotten together. But Freed loved his scar, as much as everything else about Laxus. "Come on, let's go home. Nothing kills a party like half of it disappearing and parental disapproval" Freed glanced around and saw that things had indeed ground to a halt and Makarov and Macao where having stern words with Romeo…..and it looked like Gray and Natsu where next if the very visible destruction the invisible duo had managed to wreak was anything to go by. Freed allowed Laxus to start to lead him from the Guild, their hands joined tightly. It was as they approached the doors that Freed remembered.

"Could you please cover yourself with your cape" Freed asked quietly. _Thank the Gods Evergreen had him put his costume on here._ Laxus smirked.

"Why would I do that? It's kinda stuffy in here…I could do with cooling off" Freed started to scowl.

"I'm not walking with you while you parade yourself through the street" he grumbled. Already picturing the scene Laxus would cause. The staring….the appreciative glances….the flirting….

"But I like growly Freed" Laxus whined. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Freed thought to himself as he realised Laxus was going to make this difficult. Freed looked up at Laxus, peering up at him through his eyelashes. Trying to make his eyes look as innocent as possible.

"Please Laxus…." Freed said.

"Puppy dog eyes Freed, really?" Laxus snorted. _Dammit. He must be immune._ "C'mon Freed" Laxus said strolling out of the Guild.

"Laxus….wait!" Freed said, rushing after him.

Freed had been partially right…people had stared. People had tried to get a better look at Laxus. But it was a bit difficult for them to do so when Freed was plastered to Laxus, his back to the other man's front. The most they could see was Laxus defined arms wrapped around Freed and his happy smirk as he and Freed had strolled home. _Thank the Gods we don't live too far from the Guild._ Freed had grumbled, mentally. He'd relished his revenge.


End file.
